Harry Potter a whole new adventure
by Ajones57
Summary: With kids, new Hogwarts adventures, and the defeat of Voldemort, life is hectic. Join Hugo, Rose, Albus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron on in a new story. My first story, tell me if you like it and I'll write more! K for higher vocab, etc. Nothing bad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich.

This story takes place right after the epilogue, and main characters are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny plus their kids a bit. Maybe if anyone likes my horrible writing I can continue. If I'm feeling very bold maybe I can add one of my own characters. (I'm adjusting the ages of the characters just a bit, all the kids are in their first year.)

***

The group of four, plus children, was to go to get school supplies before the train departed in about an hour and a half.

"Where are we to get all the money for these things?" Rose asked.

"Gringotts, of course," Hermione told her.

The group entered the bank's huge archways, the children marveling at the size of the bank, and perhaps the ugliness of the goblin clerks behind the counter.

"Vault 828 please," Harry told the goblin, handing it the key.

"Right this way," the goblin instructed.

Vault 828 was the shared vault of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The ministry of magic (with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt) had given them endless amounts of galleons for their tremendous help in the war.

"Alright kids, take your money sacks out and fill them up with all the coins you can fit." Harry said.

"Make sure you can close the bag, Hugo!" Ron told him, laughing.

Pocketing their money, the group left the bank, looking for the supplies on the school's supply list along the way.

"Let's see… one standard size 4, pewter cauldron. That should be easy enough," Ginny commented.

"Looks like there are only two things left on the list, and one is optional," Rose told them "one wand, plus it says that each student may have an owl, toad, or cat. I want an owl…we all do! We've talked about it a long time."

"We haven't much time left," Ron said. "Let's all split up. How about Harry and Ginny will take everyone wand shopping, and Hermione and I can go look for pets."

"Sounds like a plan," they all said, as they went off their different ways. After wrecking half of poor Ollivander's son's shop, they had their wands: Rose, whose wand was willow, 10 ½ inches, with a gryphon feather, Hugo's wand, which was cherry, 11 inches, and had a unicorn hair core, and finally Albus' wand, which was holly, 10 ¾ inches, with a dragon heartstring core.

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry, Ginny, and the kids outside of the wand shop. Each of them was holding an owl (poor Ron had two). There was a bright orange and red one, a white one, and a sky blue owl. Albus was given the blue one, Rose the orange and red one, and Hugo the white.

"Wow," the children all gasped.

"Ok, now you all take care of them, right?" Hermione said. "Yes ma'am!" was the reply.

"Now, everyone has their ticket with them?" Harry asked. Three nods answered him.

"Platform nine and three quarters…?" Hugo asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, "you'll see when we get there."

Once arriving at the platform, and assuring Albus he was not going to receive a concussion from the wall, they were all ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

The group of four continued on the Hogwarts Express in the "adult compartment" of the train. They would be staying at Hogwarts for awhile. After all, with the defeat of Voldemort; the group was feeling particularly cheerful. They would all be giving lectures, demonstrations, and D.A. lessons again. They all boarded onto the train, and waited patiently for its departure. As the train took off, the group started idle chit-chat, something none of them had been able to do in a very long time.

* * *

I know that they are short now, but if anyone really does like them, I will try my hardest to keep on writing them longer. Consider this not a chapter, but a preview on what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as J.K's

***

"So, d'you reckon that the 'ol Hogwarts Express can survive one more trip," Ron said, patting the upholstery beside the window.

"I'm sure it can, Ronald, as long as you don't abuse the poor machine." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah Ron, don't break anything," Ginny told him

"Relax Gin, aren't I always careful?" Ron said as he waved his arm, knocked down a luggage holder in the process.

With a sigh from Harry, a death look from Hermione, and one full-body bind spell from Ginny, Ron was in his seat, not waving an arm around any time soon. Just then, Albus came running into their compartment.

"Dad! Scorpio's gone an accidentally given Hugo a black eye! Stupid git…" he muttered

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute Albus! Now tell me a bit slower, without calling people a git, what exactly happened." Harry told him

"Okay, well Scorpio was showing off to some girls, when he waved his wand in the wrong direction and poked Hugo in the eye!" he frantically said.

They all went down to the compartment to see what all the commotion was about, only to see Scorpio wresting Hugo onto the red carpet of the train.

Just then, Draco came rushing in apparently to see what exactly was going on with his son as well.

"_Protego!_" he said. Needless to say, the fighting ceased. "Now, Scorpio, what is the reason you are wrestling poor Hugo onto the floor?"

"Well… I-I-I was tr-trying to get m-my wand back… when he climbed on top of me!" Scorpio protested

"Seeing as it was _you _wresting Mr. Weasly's son onto the ground," he began "I think you're lying, Scorpio. And I _don't _need Legilimency for that." He folded his arms.

About half an hour later, in which all were out of the compartment, except for Draco and Scorpio, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. With all of the luggage out, they left the train to continue onto Hogwarts. Harry could hear the familiar cry of "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" from Hagrid.

The kids gave a concerning look over to their parents, which asked if they should be going with Hagrid.

"You'd better go, sweeties, we'll meet you at the castle for the sorting and feast." Hermione assured them.

With the adults heading onward to the castle, and the children traveling by boat, all seemed well. Entering the hall, they saw the professors already sitting at the table. Going along the row were Professor McGonagall, Professor Longbottom, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawny, Madam Hooch, an empty chair for Hagrid, Professor Shacklebolt, and four empty chairs after that.

They all walked up to them, eager to greet their old professors.

"Shouldn't McGonagall be dead?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Before Hermione could speak, Professor McGonagall gave Ron a death glare then decided to speak to him herself.

"It appears, Mr. Weasly, that although I am getting on in years as well as some of the other teachers, our magical blood makes us live longer than the life expectancy of most Muggles. I've got another good 50 years left in me! In which, I will gladly teach young witches and wizards," she lectured in her grandmotherly tone.

Before Ron could retort (which would have been a bad idea in the first place) Harry spoke.

"Kingsley?" Harry seemed surprised.

"Yes, I am the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," he smiled

"That's great!"Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, if you would please take a seat in the four chairs right after the exceptionally large one. The students are about to arrive. Then, we will begin the sorting and the feast," McGonagall said

No later than they followed their instructions, the students started pouring into the great hall.

"Righ', if you'll jus' get in a line here. 'hat's it. Professor McGonagall will begin the sorting," Hagrid told the students as he walked up to his chair to take a seat.

As the students took their places, Professor McGonagall started the sorting.

None of the four adults really payed attention until the interesting sorts were about to happen.

_MALFOY, SCORPIO!........ GRYFFINDOR! _Harry then fell out of his seat, Ginny went into a laughing fit, but managed to suppress it as a bad cough, and Draco fainted in the back. Scorpio then took a seat with the rest of the Gryffindors, seeming surprisingly content. Albus, Hugo, and Rose soon joined him. The introduction of the staff then began, before the feast.

Professor McGonagall, as she was headmistress, started off.

"First off, we have Herbology Professor Longbottom! Charms Professor Flitwick! Potions Professor Slughorn! Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Shacklebolt! Care of magical Creatures Professor Hagrid! Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, which is also myself!" she chuckled. "Oops! Almost forgot, while not officially Hogwarts staff, you shall treat Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasly, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Weasly with utmost respect, and they may still give detentions, and add or subtract house points! You will find extra school activities posted by the doors of the great hall. You will also find your class schedules by your bedside tomorrow morning. I believe that is all, so by all means enjoy our lovely feast! House elves!" she called as the tiny little beings came out with platters of food.

With their bellies full, hearts content, and all good, everyone was off to bed, eager to enjoy their first official day of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"WAKE UP RON!!!" Hermione yelled to her husband

"Wh-wh-wh-what happened?" he asked groggily

"We've been trying to wake you up for ages, mate." Harry told him.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was really tired," he said

"We've got breakfast," Hermione told him.

"Great, I'm starving," he said as he picked up his platter of sausages, scrambled eggs, and toast, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Swhadythinscigryf?" Ron asked his friends.

"Ronald, _please _finish your mouth before you speak," Hermione chastised him.

"Right, So what do you think about Scorpio sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked again.

"I dunno," Ginny said "He seemed fine with it, although Draco fainted about it," she chuckled.

"I've got to go to Transfiguration with McGonagall now, so does Hermione," Harry said

"Yeah," Hermione said, "We'll see you at lunch probably," she told Ginny and Ron.

As they entered the Transfiguration classroom, they both recalled memories of entering the very same room so long ago.

"Hello Hermione and Harry. I have asked you two to assist me in class today, as both your transfiguration skills are exceptional and classes can be quite hectic at first," she told them.

"Of course," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Break to Ron and Ginny

"Professor Flitwick!" Ron shouted

"Oho! Hello there!" Flitwick cheered

"You called us here Professor?"

"Oho! Yes, we are learning the levitation spell _Wingardium Leviosa _today. I just need some assistance as it is the first day, after all," he told them

Just then, young students began pouring into the door, along with them was Scorpio and Rose, Ginny spotted.

The students were all sitting in rows with feathers in front of them. Students began practicing, although all was not going well, particularly with Scorpio.

"No, no, no! You've got it _all _wrong!" Rose told Scorpio "It's Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa, not with _Win_gardium Levio_sa."_

"She's her mother alright," Ron muttered.

Two floating feathers (Rose and Scorpio's) and one flying Flitwick later, charms class was over, and Ginny and Ron's duties were finished.

Break back to Harry and Hermione

"Now, I want you all to attempt to change this matchstick into a needle. It's okay if you fail, just keep trying. HOWEVER, it is NOT okay to fail, and fail to try again." McGonagall lectured them. "Transfiguration is one of the more complex branches of magic. It is not to be toyed with!"

"Concentrate _entirely _on what object you are trying to transfigure, as well as what it is being transfigured into," Hermione was explaining

The student that she was helping had just turned her matchstick into a needle

"Great! That's all it takes!" Hermione praised.

After helping a few more students, curing some mishaps, and playing a game of Transfiguration War with Professor McGonagall, class was over. It was lunch time.

"Oh look! Here comes the second wave of mail," Ron announced as the many owls came rushing in through the window.

Rose's red owl came through, and dropped a package off.

"Oh, what's this?" she said, pulling out some candies that were half purple, half orange. Also, a letter dropped out.

_Rose_

_I thought these might come in handy. Fred would have been proud Say hello to 'ickle little Ronnykins for me!"_

_George_

Rose started to bite into the candy…

"NO!" Ron hollered as he dove across the lunch table and took the candy from Rose as quickly as he could "You do _not _want to eat those," Ron told her as he explained what they were.

Next a white owl came for Hugo. It contained a package wrapped in brown paper with a letter attatched.

_Dear Hugo_

_The brown package contains one of my sweaters that I always knit for the kids. Thought you might like it, considering it's going to get cold soon with only a couple months until the winter holidays._

_Lots of love_

_Grand Mummy Weasly._

Hugo smiled as he put the package aside to finish his meal.

Finally, the sky blue owl came flying in for Albus. It contained a letter that had _OPEN THIS FIRST _written on the front of the envelope. Naturally, he opened the letter first.

_Albus_

_In your package is a gift from me. DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL YOU ARE UP IN THE COMMON ROOM OR YOUR DORMS!!! It is very important that you follow these directions. I can't tell you in letter, as I'll leave the surprised for yourself. What items are contained have helped me out a lot when I was your age. I think that you will be ale to use them just as well, if not better than I have. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't tell Mum!_

Just then, another letter slipped out. Albus picked it up to read it.

_Dearest Albus_

_Whatever Dad's got in there for you, be careful with it please! You know how much of a trouble maker he was._

_Mum_

Break to the evening, after dinner

When he was back up in the dormitories, Albus opened his package. Inside contained a cloak, and a seemingly empty piece of paper. Written on top was "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and next to the cloak was written "Stay hidden."


	3. Chapter 3

If it isn't obvious already, I don't own anything you recognize as canon.

"Now, I want you all to attempt to change this matchstick into a needle. It's okay if you fail, just keep trying. HOWEVER, it is NOT okay to fail, and fail to try again." McGonagall lectured them. "Transfiguration is one of the more complex branches of magic. It is not to be toyed with!"

Harry could not listen to McGonagall for long, however, as his attention turned to a plaque that he had just noticed was posted in practically every room in the school, including the great hall. He decided that he would not like to go over in the middle of a teaching session (of McGonagall's, nonetheless!).

"…Transfiguration. You are now all free to practice on your matchstick" McGonagall had announced.

Walking over to Harry and Hermione, she asked them how their Transfiguration skills were (although she new the answer quite long before anyone of them actually told her).

"Well I a--"Hermione began to say, although Harry interrupted her first "I'm actually pretty good at transfiguration… Al-although Hermione, sh-she's always been better than me at well…everything." Hermione smiled at Harry's sheepish look, evidently only realizing that he had interrupted.

"Ah, so very glad to hear it, you too!" McGonagall said, "You don't how proud it makes a teacher to see that her favorite students still practice her subject… although I am not supposed to have favorites, so if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me," she winked.

The students didn't have a regular class however, as it was cut short by about 20 minutes. A poor student had accidentally been transfigured by a student who had sneezed just at the end of his incantation. McGonagall could not completely correct it, so he had to be sent to the hospital wing to seek immediate medical attention.

"Mr. Teqoutskii, you will have one detention every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday with me for one month. As you all know, transfiguration is **not **trifled with and this is an extremely unfortunate mishap that is a perfect example of why. Also, I should hope to never see this happen again in my class! Class dismissed."

"Alrighty then Hermione, ready to head out?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to remind you that you wanted to look at that plaque in our room before you left," McGonagall told him with teary, sad smile on her face.

Harry, wondering what could have been the matter, walked over to the plaque. It read:

_In memory of all the following who died for the fight of the wizarding world:_

_Nymphadora Lupin (Maiden name of Tonks)_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severous Snape_

_Fred Weasly_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sirius Black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Alastor Moody_

_Ted Tonks_

_And our beloved house elf and owl:_

_Dobby_

_Hedwig_

_In memory of all those deceased, all at Hogwarts keep you close in our hearts and memories, forever._

As it was almost lunch time, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were to meet at the great hall for meal time. When the four of them finally arrived, they had planned early: There was still a good 15 minutes before the house elves were to serve.

They all decided that they would take a look at the activities listed for extra time, or at least they would have if they had not been called over by the various professors - apparently there was something they wanted to discuss with them. McGonagall was the first to approach them.

"Hello again. It's nice to see you four all together," she smiled. "All the professors have agreed with my idea that they would like to start up a dueling club, Dumbledore's Army, and some fun simulations… Oh no most certainly we do _not _plan for there to be another war or anything of the sort. More as a . . . memorial to the deceased, and an entertaining thing to do, we think. You see, now that there's not a huge takeover of the world to worry about, many wizards and witches have taken up the practice of fighting each other for the fun of it." She said, clearly putting the group's concerned looks at ease.

"Yeah, not like the _last _dueling club went any good," Ron smirked. This statement earned him a rolling of eyes from his wife, a playful punch and a 'shut up' from his sister, and a twitch on McGonagall's lips that was so unnoticeable, that anyone that didn't know McGonagall would have thought it nonexistent.

"That's a 'why yes, I'd love to do this,' Professor McGonagall… from both of us," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah sounds awesome! I'd love to start that up again, and Ginny could help, if she liked, that is," sad Harry, him and Ginny both giving their approvals.

"Do we have to practice in secret, while running in the halls at night time?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Only if you _**really **_want to that bad, Mrs. Weasly," McGonagall fired back with a smile.

"So……. Where _are _we going to practice?" They asked. "We have actually built a couple separate rooms up by the astronomy tower… one for your DA meetings, and one for dueling," the elderly witch smiled.

"Wow, you guys really are great!" they said.

Little did they notice however, that students were already filing in for their meal. The four and the professors said their goodbyes and gratitudes for the time being, and sat down to eat. Kingsley pulled his wand out, pointed it at his neck, and uttered, _'Sonorus!' _Quiet, Please! Quiet! _'Quietus'_

"I have some announcements to make, if you please!" McGonagall said "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, and Mrs. Granger have graciously taken up the task to start up again the following - Dumbledore's Army, the Dueling Club, and some simulations that the entire school can be involved in. These all are entirely optional, however some teachers may be assigning extra assignment points, or house points, among other things. Thanks to them, again! Now, I know you are all waiting for your food, so by all means… House elves!" she concluded.

On her command, the dozen and a half or so bustling creatures came out to deliver the food. They set the platters on the table, and lifted the covers off. Underneath them were enormous portions of food. There were buttery, creamy whipped mashed potatoes, fruit pastries, chicken, roast, and pot pies, carrots, beans, and corn! There were so many delicious foods, it was impossible to name them all off.

Ron sat down with his friends, while pouring himself a huge glass of buttermilk so that is was near overflowing, and giving himself a very large portion of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and beans.

Eating so quickly as if he was being forced to down the food with extreme speed, he muttered, "mmthssgdimsthfod"

"**Honestly**, Ron, you would think after decades of being told _not _to speak with your mouth full, that you would have learned by now," Hermione criticized him.

Ron gulped his food down. "Sorry 'bout that. I was only commenting on how good the food is. Oh, and what do you guys think about those 'simulations' McGonagall was talking about?"

"No idea," she said, "but honestly, they sound pretty fun by the sound of it. If I know anything about McGonagall, she's got something planned, something of a 'special lesson' if you will"

"Dunno," he told her, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Break to later

"Please see one of our four honored guests for signups for the dueling club and DA! Please also use the other list if you'd like the simulations and other… things I have in mind!" McGonagall shouted as they were leaving the great hall from their meal.

After stopping at the common room for Ron's snack, another ten minutes of Hermione raving at him for needing something to eat, they decided to take a look at the sign up sheets for the DA, Dueling club, and still unknown activity McGonagall was planning. When they saw them, Ron nearly fainted, Hermione gasped, Ginny went wide-eyed, and Harry's mouth fell through the floor.

_Nearly the entire school had signed up for the DA and unknown activities, while more than half had for the dueling club._

"Wow! Can you belive…"

"That practically the entire school…"

"Signed up…"

"For what we're doing?!" they all took their turns saying.

"That's…just…wow," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah…," Ron said.

"We'd better get moving on things, eh?" Ron asked, still in shock a bit.

Break to the next morning. Basically all they did was get supplies for the things they'd be needing, and say g'nite. :)

They had all gotten up (Ron being the one needing an extra 'push'), and gotten ready for DA lessons. They had found a note from McGonagall on Harry's desk in his sleeping quarters.

It read:

_Hello my friends. I'd like to thank you again for doing all of this._

_You are free to start them whenever you like. Please do not do the other activities yet, though. Hope you had a nice sleep!_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione had set a spell that would announce to all students and staff (for reference purposes) that DA meetings would start today, in their free three hour time block directly after lunch. Having the brilliant mind that Hermione did, she had made this spell to only activate when the student or teacher had free time.

After breakfast and a quick stop at the common room for some things, they were off to the DA meeting. None of them could have expected what was waiting for them right outside of the common room door: Draco Malfoy.

They opened the door, and there he was. Ron immediately made a vomiting sound, and ran back into the common room.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco, please don't mind him," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Quite alright, used to it," he mentioned matter-of-factly, "Well…. Erm… my son signed up for all three of the activities planned for extra time… and well… I was wondering if I could… how do I put this…. Help you guys out?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Of course you may, Draco," Harry told him, "We've put all of the past behind us, those were hectic times, those were indeed. Well, except maybe for Ron, who is still a big git that acts childish at anything and everything," he said.

As the five of them walked up to the astronomy tower, for the DA session, there were students already in the room, however a magical ward (no doubt set by McGonagall) prevented them from using any harmful spells until the required people were there.

Harry had already planned what they were going to do: Demonstrate how a fight went with them as demonstrators, and then have small separate fights against the students to determine what their skill level was at, and what to work on.

As Harry entered the room full of bustling students, the enormity of it baffled him. He imagined Flitwick had put some kind of charm on the room that had made it huge inside, but small outside. He had felt something familiar to Dumbledore's presence in the room - he'd have to figure out why later.

"Alright everyone! Wonderful! Splendid! Please gather round the edges of the room, there must be plenty of space in the middle for a demonstration!" Hermione hollered.

Following her command, the students were soon in their places and eager to watch what they had planned.

"Yes, I believe this will do nicely. What we are going to do is have a short demonstration for you all to watch. This will be a friendly fight; two versus two. Harry and I, versus Ginny and Malfoy - yes I believe that will do nicely. Ron - you have a very important job - seriously! You are to protect the students from any stray spells that might come this way."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy all took their places.

"Duel to first blood?" Harry asked.

"No, we're big enough to know what to fire Harry. We shall duel until either side cannot duel anymore. You may surrender by simply saying 'I Surrender' and pointing your wand in the air and shooting sparks. The obvious rules are in affect on what to cast and not to cast… Ron - If you will?"

"1….2…..!............3!" Ron shouted

Harry whipped his wand out as fast as a lightning bolt, and cast a stunner at Ginny. She easily blocked his spell.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were having their own fight.

Draco thrust his wand in Hermione's direction and shouted _"Legilimens!"._

"Oh no you don't Malfoy…" Hermione shot a curse back at him, however he ducked and it took a generous portion out of the wall behind him - definitely incapacitating.

'_Yikes! What was that she fired? Muscle melting? Bone breaking? Nerve numbing? How did she learn Occlumency? Her walls were too powerful, I couldn't even get close to getting around or through them. She probably has a natural talent for it, just like everything else. I'm not even sure Professor Snape would have had an easy time with her.' _Malfoy thought

Hermione then shot many subsequent spells at Malfoy - Which to all of their surprise - were _all cast without uttering a word. _

"You know Malfoy, as much as I love to leave the past behind…there's just one thing… _THIS - Stupefy! - IS - Confundo! - FOR - Furnunculus! - EVERYTHING - Incarcerous! - YOU - Langlock! - DID!_

And thus, Malfoy was on the ground, stunned, confused, covered in boils, tied up in ropes, and unable to speak, all at once, from Hermione Granger.

And - Clearly seeing Hermione wasn't in the… most forgiving… spell casting moods, she shot her wand up, and shouted _'I surrender!' _The fight was over.

Hermione quickly healed Malfoy up, and told him "Really, it's nothing personal much, is one little humiliation in a magical fight an okay payment for being called 'mudblood' on so many countless occaisions?" she said extremely seriously, then burst out into a laughing fit.

It seems Draco followed, and for the most part, the five friends were…well… pretty great friends, with the past behind them.

End of Chapter 3

A/N I realize that Ginny is actually supposed to be called Mrs. Potter, but I just don't think that fits, so I'll use Mrs. Weasly :-) (Note the same applies to all other married couples)

AN AMAZING THANKS TO SYLPHIDES FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE HER SIMULATION IDEA, HER STORY THAT I GOT IT FROM IS CALLED 'THE LAST SPY' I ENCOURAGE YOU TO LOOK AT IT!!!! THANKS AGAIN :D It has not even come into play yet, but it will!


End file.
